<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble With Love Is by Writer0890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093496">The Trouble With Love Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890'>Writer0890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated and non-linear romantic drabbles of random characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>multi - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People expected Parvati to date Dean Thomas since her best friend Lavender was dating Dean's best friend Seamus and have double dates and end up having a double wedding. Though Parvati had other ideas more specifically Justin Finch-Fletchley. A blonde hair brown- eyed Hufflepuff in their year. She had a plan to snog him senseless in the nearest broom closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Finch Fletchley!"</p><p> </p><p>The brown-eyed boy turned on his heel to lock eyes with one of the rumored prettiest girls in their year.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Come here," Parvati cooed, fluttering her long eyelashes like a Disney Princess.</p><p> </p><p>The boy obeyed and completely ditched his friends. Parvati tugged at his hand and pulled him towards said broom closet.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was unexpected but enjoyable," Justin smirked at Parvati.</p><p> </p><p>She ran a hand through his hair and cooed again. "Same time next week."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blondes want Heroes Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lavender fancies Neville</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It the first night that the newly reformed Dumbledore's Army was in hiding in the Room of Requirement. Everyone was fast asleep except the now leader of the army Neville Longbottom and a certain blonde gossiper Lavender Brown both for seemingly unrelated reasons but they would soon find out they were awake for the same reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Neville?" Lavender asked, starting the conversation with him.</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned towards the blonde girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you'll be a great leader," she smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head and said. "I won't be as good as Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Lavender moved over and patted Neville's hand encouragingly or least tried to.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you were the first one to join me in hiding."</p><p> </p><p>Lavender shook her blonde head and replied. "I've always had a soft spot for guys who like flowers seeing as my name is a flower."</p><p> </p><p>Neville blushed deeply, Lavender smiled and kissed his cheek just causing him to blush even deeper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Mum Would Kill Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing slash as a major pairing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill Weasley had always been told that Sirius Black was a cold blooded murderer and he was wary about having in the Order at first but it turned out he developed a small infatuation with the man. Sirius was seemingly insane but Bill guesses that's what twelve years in Azkaban can do to a man. Other than the Azkaban stint he was a good guy he enjoyed pranking a little more than Bill did. They both had long hair for their own reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it's a good thing your mum didn't notice you practically drooling over me," Sirius smirked at the eldest Weasley brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I was staring at you," he snapped but he was blushing as red as his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You just did and just so you know the feeling is mutual."</p><p> </p><p>Bill smiled at the older man and said. "You don't think it's silly. I'm so much younger than you."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius chuckled and said. "It's just an infatuation and it's only eleven years that I'm older than you. There's much larger age differences in the world."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His Brother’s Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ron Weasley first saw the beautiful blonde French girl and he was instantly smitten and that wasn't just because of her dancing and flouncing around. It was the Veela blood that drew him in.</p><p> </p><p>"Fleur! Would you go to the ball with me!" he yelled out boldly.</p><p> </p><p>There was no response he was shocked he had the courage to ask her. He stood literally frozen to the spot and he started spluttering incoherently his younger sister had to escort him back to the Gryffindor common room. He ended up going to the ball with an Indian girl in their year but he didn't forget about Fleur. He did get kiss on the cheek before she left Hogwarts later that year.</p><p> </p><p>Almost two years later she was back in his life but this time she was attached to his eldest brother, Bill. Though, the crush hadn't faded and it was obvious. He was always trying to get a kiss from her. But alas, she's his brother's girl.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tonks literally falls into Remus’ arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first Order meeting since Sirius had been killed in the Department of Mysteries when she started to notice him. She walked into the Burrow clumsily and almost fell down until he decided to be a gentleman and catch her. The minute she looked up into his amber eyes she knew she was screwed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Remus, by the way," he introduced helping her up.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair turned a brilliant shade of red in embarrassment but it soon faded to her trademark bubblegum pink.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Tonks and I'm very clumsy."</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled at her and said. "That's okay, I like the hair."</p><p> </p><p>As he smiled his amber eyes twinkled and her heart fluttered in response. Curse his twinkling amber eyes, chivalry and charming smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>